Understanding the Basic Concepts in ICT
The Basic Concepts in Understanding the ICT '' ICT or Information and'' Communication Technology has become an important part of day-to-day life. ICT gives more effective and speedy solutions to real life problems. ICT is also used as a tool or vehicles for the development of the society. It is used to empower or enhance economic development processes. ICT satisfies these requirements in a comprehensive manner and hence we name our current age of earth, ''“The ICT Age”. To have a clear understanding in this lesson we are going to explore various resources. Let us unpack some concepts and terms related to technology for teaching and learning. As you go along with your lessons you can further find more explanation in this page or in other reference in the library or in the web. Here are some terms and concepts that you need to learn and understand. '' ''Technology'' refers to a mix of process and product used in the application of knowledge. These includes pencil and paper to the latest electronics gadgets and tools for practical tasks. '' Information and Communication Technology Literacy or ICT'' Literacy is the use of digital technology, communication tools and/or networks to access, manage, integrate, evaluate, create and communicate information to function in a knowledge society (Guro 21, 2011). '' Educational Technology'' refers to the use of technology in teaching and learning. Educational technology includes both the non-digital (flip charts, pictures, models, realias, etc.) and digital (electronic tools: hardware, software and connection, etc.). '' Digital Literacy'' is the ability to find, evaluate, utilize, share and create contents using information technologies and the internet (Cornell University). Digital literacy is the ability to use information and communication according to American Library Association (2018), requiring both cognitive and technical skills (hptts://edweek.org.downloadeed06-03-18). '' Digital Learning'' is any type of learning that is accompanied by technology or by instructional practice that makes effective use of technology. A wide spectrum of practices which included blended or virtual learning encompasses the application. It can come as online or off-line which utilizes digital technology. On-line digital tools and apps use an internet connection to access the information needed. Skype is a common example. It is a telecommunication application software product that specializes in providing video chat and voice calls between computers, tablets, mobile devices via Internet and to regular telephones. '' Off-line digital tools and apps'' can still be used even if there is no Internet access. As cited by Gupta, Priyanka (2017) among these are Canary Learning, pockets, Evertone, ibooks, KA LITE, downloaded in edtech review (July 03, 2017). Instructional Technology according to Association for Educational Communications and Technology, Seels, B.B. & Richey, P. C. (1994) is the theory and practice of design, development, utilization, management and evaluation of the processes and resources for learning. '' Software'' refers to program control instructions and accompanying documentation; stored on disks or tapes when not being used in the computer. As cited by Smaldino (2005) by extension, the term refers to any audiovisual materials. '' Multimedia'' is a sequential or simultaneous use of a variety of media formats in a given presentation o self-study program (Smaldino, 2005). Internet'' is a massive network of networks, a networking infrastructure. It connects millions of computers together globally, forming a network in which any computer can communicate with any other computer if they are connected to the internet. It is generally defined as a global network connecting millions of computers (https://www.webopedia.com). ''World Wide Web (www) is also called the Web which is a graphical environment on computer networks that allows you to access, view and maintain documentations that can include text, data, sound and videos (Smaldino, 2005). It is a way of accessing information over the medium of the internet. It is an information sharing model that is built on top of the internet. Web Access, during lesson the learner can access the internet at any point to take advantage of the array of available education resources. '' WebQuests'' is an inquiry-oriented lesson format in which most or all information that learners work with comes from the web. These can be created using various programs, including simple word processing documents that include links to websites. '' Productivity Tools'' used as tools for personal, professional or classroom productivity that refers to any type of software associated with computers and related technologies. Example: Microsoft Office, Apple works – word processing, grade and record keeping, web page production, presentation (KFIT-UNESCO 2016). Technology Tool is an instrument used for doing work. It can be anything that can help you accomplish your goal with the use of technology. These technology tools can be classified as: '' a) Data/Calculation Tools.'' Example: Spreadsheets, Excel, Sketchpad, Probability constructor b) Design Tools. These are used to make models and designs, creating and building. Included here are Family Tree Maker, GollyGee and Crazy Machines among others. c) Discussion Tools. There are 4 different approaches that utilize discussion and interaction in the internet. These are threaded discussion forum, Blogging, Live chat and Video Teleconferencing, Netiquette and Safety on the Net. d) Email Tools. Email are great communication tools for sending messages, photographs, video and other files. It allows you to reach out to others around the world. Examples are Google mail, Ymail, Yahoo mail and many more. e) Handled Devices'.'' Handled devices have become popular among learners. These include Personal Digital Assistants, global positioning system (GPS) and geographic information system (GIS) in the classroom, Portable electronic keyboards, Digital Cameras, Mobile phones, Palm, handled computers. ''' WebQuest is a teacher structured research experience for the students that is primarily based on use of the World Wide Web and typically takes one or more instructional periods (Bender & Waller, 2011). Blog is an online journal where posted information from both teachers and students are arranged. There are three kinds of blog: blogs used for communication, blogs used for instruction, and blogs used for both (Ferriter & Garry, 2010). '' Wiki'' an edible website usually with limited access, allows students to collaboratively create and post written work or digital files, such as digital photos or videos. Wikipedia is one of the most widely recognize of all the wikis (Watters, 2011). '' Flipped Classroom'' utilizes a reverse instructional delivery, where the teacher is required to use the web resources as homework or out of class activity as initial instruction of the lessen which will be discussed during class time. '' Podcast'' is a video or audio multimedia clip about a single topic typically in the format of the radio talk show. To retrieve information and to dissemination information are the two basic functions of podcast as cited by Eash (2006). '' Google Apps'' is a clouded-based teaching tools which is stored in the Google server and is available for students both at home and in school. It includes the Gmail, a free mail for all; Google calendar a tool used for organizational purposes; Google sites that provide options for developing blogs and wikis; and Google docs is used for sophisticated word processing and editing of the document. '' '' Vlog is a video blog where each entry is posted as a video instead of text. '' ''Facebook used by students and adults worldwide to present information on themselves and to the world. It is a popular social networking site. '' '' VOIP (voice over internet protocol)'' rather than traditional circuit transmission this enables people to use internet as transmission medium for telephone calls by sending voice data in packets using IP. It is a category of software and hardware. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9er4sSKL7w8 By clicking this video, you can learn more about the basic concepts in ICT, ICT in teaching and learning etc. ''References:' '' ''Bilbao, P., Dequilla, Ma. A.C., Rosano, D. & Boholano, H. (2019). Technology for teaching and Learning 1. OBE-, PPST- & ICT Competency-Based.